


Smash or Pass? BroCon x Reader

by getup_b



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/F, F/M, IM ACTUALLY DROWNING IN THE INCEST, Incest, M/M, SEND HEEEELLLPP, So Much Incest, also a reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getup_b/pseuds/getup_b
Summary: You had an idea, what if you got to play Smash or Pass with your siblings? And the people you are smashing or passing are your brothers?(Random drabble I made) (might not be the best quality)





	Smash or Pass? BroCon x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Ok listen, this may be a reader insert but, you have a personality that I created to fit this particular story.

Name: (y/n)

Surname: Asahina

NickName: (n/n) ex; Name is Yumei, n/n is Yu-Chan or Mei-Chan 

Hight: shorter than most of your brothers 

(aka anyone taller than season 1 Fuuto)

Hair: (type) and (color) ex; Long pigtails and white-ish cream color

Eyes: (color)

Personality: perverted, kinda sporty(2 see dem bouncen boobz) hentai type of gal, loves her otps and crack ships (plus normal ships)

Additional Notes: Looks like a tsundere, definitely NOT (u crazy smex offender *lenney face*), not a virgin (lol)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 13.  
> Wtf did I just write and whyyy...???


End file.
